Swing with it
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: It's too early for a Christmas fic but Chihiro and Leon finds themselves falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Leohiro (Leon/Chihiro)

Swing with It

On late Christmas day, the students of Hope Peak's academy decided to have a party at one of Togami's mansions. They selected the one where it wouldn't snow so they wouldn't have the snowball catastrophe with Leon again. They didn't trust the baseball player to keep his promise from slaughtering them again. So they had fun at the party having a secret Santa exchange gift. Naegi had Mondo who had Junko who had Maizono who had Asahina who had Mukuro who had Hagakure who had Ishimaru who had Fukawa who had Kirigiri who had Yamada who had Togami who had Sakura who had Celestia who had Leon who had a gift for Chihiro who had Naegi. Everyone was either surprised, happy or disappointed by their gift. Togami was the most likely to be disappointed thought it may be an act since Kirigiri, a detective, could figure out the best gift to give which he secretly thanked her for later.

"Oh! A new swim suit!" Asahina picked up her new one piece swimsuit. Two pieces were forbidden to wear for her for the sake of keeping things appropriate. "I've been meaning to get one since my old one is worn out and tight on me. Thank you Maizono-san."

"I'm glad you like it." The cute girl smiled with glee. Her gift from Junko was a new make-up supplies.

Then there was a rounds of laughter and the Ishimondo pair ranting at Leon while Chihiro was holding up pink lingerie with a blush. Mondo held the red head up from the collar. "Oi, what kinda joke is this ya bastard!"

"It's a joke! A joke dude! Lighten up, man. The real gift is here." Leon took out a red flash drive with a greek ribbon tied around it. "It's my first track, and Chihiro will be the first one to hear it."

"Is that really a gift?" Asahina question as Mondo let him go.

"Whatdya mean if it's a gift? Of course it is!" He handed it over to Chihiro who looked at it and then smiled graciously.

"Thank you Leon. I'm honored to hear you songs first."

"You won't regret it." He winked at him.

"Now that we all opened our presents," Yamada announced, "Let the party begin!"

Music played so people danced to it or played games, or just have conversations in general and share interests. Leon had to get out of it after a few hours to catch his breath after laughing so hard at Hagakure and Yamada being complete idiots.

Outside there was a pool and no snow, but then there was still a cool chill in the air that had the athlete shake off his tense muscles to relax. He then noticed Chihiro was out here too sitting on a bench that was under an arc covered in a tangle of roses.

"Hey Chihiro! What are you doin' out here?"

The short one took off his ear phones. "Oh! Hey Leon! I was listening to your songs. They're really good!"

Leon tried not to blush while scratching the back of his head. "You really think so?"

Chihiro nodded, "Mh mm. Though I'm surprised that there's not that many punk rock songs."

The punk rocker sat next to him. "I thought that if it was gonna be a Christmas gift for you, it's best that I make a cover of some of your favorite songs. I got the guys to tell me what they were."

"You went through all that trouble for me?"

"Yeah. It's Christmas after all! Plus you'll be able to keep listening to my rockin' voice whenever ya want!"

"Thanks Leon! I will! So what did Celestia-chan get you?"

"She gave me this totally cool guitar! She figured that if I wanna get any better, I should learn how to play an instrument. But I gotta be honest that this whole musician dream isn't working out for me."

"Is it because of Maizono-san?" Chihiro gasped realizing what he's done. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask that question!" He was in tears for his spontaneous insensitivity.

"It's all good! I only went out with her because she was real cute, but we never really connected. I think she only went out with me because she had nothing better to do. I was real bummed out when she broke up with me, but I figured that it was for the best. It'd be horrible if badass hotties like me were to be taken!"

"How come you two never connect? I-If you don't mind me asking that is!" The programmer mentally kicked himself.

"I don't mind since we're friends Chihiro. I guess Sayaka and I never had much to talk about. I tried to talk to her, but she's busy with her other idol friends and being a star and all. We never really saw eye to eye on anything much."

"It must've been awful! I can't imagine myself being in a relationship like that! How can there be nothing to talk with you about? You're very fun to talk to Leon!"

The baseball player blushed. "You really think so?"

"Yeah! It's funny when you talk about baseball and punk rock and stuff. You're also really nice and sweet like the time you bought me cake for Valentine's Day just so you'd give me the best gift than Mondo and Ishimaru."

"You guys left me out of the loop for that since I had a girlfriend and you guys didn't want to end up being losers without chocolates. And the cake was actually more of a thank you for helping me study since the teacher wouldn't let me slide through her test. She was a serious hag for doing that."

"But it must be nice to know that you also have a gift for learning fast. It was easier helping you than I thought."

"Yeah, I'm just a guy filled with other hidden talents aren't I."

"Yeah." Then Chihiro looked up at the sky. There may be no snow but the winter time do make clouds even at night. The programmer sighed. "I was hoping to see stars out here after hearing your version of the Disney song, 'When you wish upon a star'. I thought it would be fitting but turns out there are no stars out here after all." The brunette frowned by his discovery.

Leon pouted and then came up with an idea. "What are you talking about? I see a star right there!" He pointed at the sky.

Chihiro looked up trying to look where he's looking. "You see one?"

"Actually there's a whole bunch of them."

"Where?"

"Right here." He then pointed at Chihiro. "Because, baby, the brightest stars are in your eyes."

The programmer blinked and then a blushed spread across his cheeks. "Pfft!" Chihiro looked away covering his mouth from laughing. Leon grinned at his accomplishment. "That a good one Leon!"

"What can I say? This ladies man's filled with a lot more corny one-liners heading your way! Be prepared to taste the corniness of my corn! And I do not mean Mondo's hair."

Chihiro laughed.

"Strike! As Ishimaru would say, Foul ball, detention! Detention for everyone! Especially you my hunka hunka! We're about to drop this dun dun dun!"

"Stop Leon! They are our friends!" Chihiro tried to catch his breath.

"Are you okay? Do you need a donut? Do you need three donuts? Is it okay if I have those donuts? Do you smell like a donut?" Leon sniffed Chihiro as the young one laughed. "Hm? You smell like a donut and feel like a donut but do you taste like a donut?"

"O-okay, that's enough." Chihiro pushed him back lightly.

Leon laughed a little at his own shinnenigans. They stared at each other and then the brunette shivered. "It's really cold at night."

"Here. Take my jacket. Hope it helps." He takes off his white jacket to wrap it around Chihiro for warmth.

"Thank you."

"Anything for a friend." Then out of no where a wrapped donut lands on the bench. Both of them were surprised and weirded out. They looked around to see if Aoi was watching them but it was just them. They looked up to where it came from to see that there was a mistle toe above them.

"Is that a mistletoe? Looks like we have to kiss."

"Ki-kiss?" Chihiro blushed bright red.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a stupid thing to do anyway."

"Ri-right. But then it might be bad luck if we don't. Celestia told me that if you kiss under the mistletoe, no harm would come to you."

"Isn't that just a myth or something?"

"Ma-maybe it is." They stared at each other blushing and then kissed under the mistletoe. It was a soft innocent kiss that lasted more than ten seconds. Chihiro thought that Leon's lips were soft and that his beard tickled while Leon thought that kissing the young male felt pretty weird but it also felt really good.

They slowly moved away from each other feeling the lingering touch on their lips. Leon's blue irises lit up as the feelings of his chest did. Chihiro felt frightened by what he felt. "We should go inside with the others. They must be wondering where we are by now." He handed over the punk rocker's jacket.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you."

"Alright." The programmer left.

Leon looked at him and then away and then back at him and then shrugged his shoulders. He got off after him. "Hey Chihiro!"

The male turned around and then was surprised with another kiss, and this time it was longer. Chihiro stayed shocked for a few seconds until Leon lets go and grinned at him. "I like kissing you."

Chihiro was speechless and then responded in relief, "I like kissing you too!"

Then they were in a more intimate embrace as they continued relishing in each other's kisses.

Maizono, Sakura and Asahina watches from the bushes. "It was really nice of you to hook them up together but did you really have to throw my doughnut!"

"They had to kiss or else they wouldn't get together!" Maizono explained herself.

"How were you so sure that just one kiss would make them be together?" Sakura questioned.

"Leon is the type to go all out on getting something he knows feels right, and Chihiro always had a sweet spot for him." Maizono remembered the time Chihiro and Leon were studying together for the test at the library. She just looked at how they interacted and knew that she shouldn't prevent what was obviously there to become more.

"So if they really do hook up, then that means you're kind of like their fairy god mother right?" Asahina asked.

"Are you okay with this Maizono-san?" Sakura asked.

The pop idol nodded positively.


	2. Halloween

Halloween Scare

Ishimaru, Mondo, Chihiro and Leon were at the Halloween fair. They enjoyed most of the rides from lamest to scariest. Leon won a lot of prizes with his natural athletic skills that also ranged beyond baseball. They always considered him to be their ticket to gold whenever they do go to the fair.

They also happen to wear Halloween costumes. Mondo went as a werewolf, Ishimaru went as a Japanese tradition version of a ghost, Chihiro went as a prince and Leon went as a zombie.

"Now that we have satisfied ourselves with the lamest to scariest rides, it seems that we have not gone to our latest one!" Ishimaru pointed at the Haunted House. "Let us have our panties shaken off!"

"That's let our clothes blown off." Mondo corrected him.

"Oh yes! Let us be stripped bare!"

The gang leader just smacked his head while Chihiro giggled at the side. They waited at the line to realize that it has to be two per person so Ishimaru went with Mondo while Leon went with Chihiro naturally. The gang leader and hall monitor went in first and immediately heard Ishimaru screamed.

"Sounds pretty scary." Chihiro said nervously.

Leon snorted. "Come on! I bet he just screamed because of all the cobwebs and fake blood splattered every where. He's a clean freak after all."

"Hm? You're right. There's nothing to be scared about!" They entered all confidently into the scary house but then as they entered, they were within what looked like an empty school hallway with only an eery blue light on.

Chihiro instinctively grabbed Leon's arm. The athlete grinned down at him. "Relax. You're with me." That reassuring smile made the programmer relax a little.

They walked down the hall and then the lights began to flicker on and off. Music in the room started sounding like someone is about to get them. They looked behind them to see no one there and the music stopped.

They continued to walk through the hallway to open the next door that creaked. It showed several dark passage ways since most haunted houses were a maze. There was no sign of which one led to so they had to guess. Leon used eenie meenie miney mo to chose one. "Let's go this way."

They took the third route which lit up when they stepped in. It was a red hallway filled with fancy paintings of people and tables holding vases of flowers and such. "This ain't so bad." Leon commented.

"But what was that?!" Chihiro pointed at the mirror. The two looked into the oval mirror hanged on the wall to see only their reflection. "I swore..."

"It's just special effects Chihiro. Nothin' to get yurself riled over."

"Your right. Sorry."

"Ishimaru and Oowada must be waiting for us."

The shorter one nodded and the two continued walking without realizing the girl following them with a knife.

Outside the haunted house, the power box for the haunted house had a short fuse that had the power inside turned off. Everything turned pitched black and then a back up only lit up the light at the place where you could chose a passage.

Chihiro and Leon behind them at the light to realize a shrouded female figure came running at them with a knife swinging towards them. They screamed and ran deeper into the hall to only find a dead end.

"Leon!" Chihiro held onto him for dear life.

The athlete acted out of instinct and grabbed the wrist of the girl that had the hand holding the knife and punched her in the face and then kneed her in the gut. The knife fell out of her hand that turned out to be a pair of scissors in the light.

"Let's go!" Leon grabbed Chihiro and high tailed out of there.

They finally found the exit to find Ishimaru and Mondo standing there waiting for them. "Oi, what happened?"

"Some chick tried to kill us!"

"But Leon saved us! He was really incredible! He took her down really fast!"

"Yeah, but the haunted house took it way too far with having some girl chase us with a freakin' knife! I wanna see who's in charge for this!"

"Gyaaaaah!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The four of them huddled together to then realize that it was Fukawa who ran out. She had a bruise on her cheek and everyone remembered her second personality.

"What the hell Fukawa!" Mondo shouted.

"Eh?!"

"There you are pig. I told you not to leave me out of your sight." Togami walked out. "And what happened to your face? You're hideous enough as it is."

"By-Byakuya-sama! I-I don't remember! All I do remember is that I was in a lot of pain on the floor when I woke up!"

"Ah, that was my fault. Sorry, but your freaky Syo personality was chasing me n' Chihiro like she was gonna kill us!"

"Eh?! Why would she wanna kill you? You're not even half to where Byakuya-sama stands." Fukawa refused to believe them.

Not bother explaining further, they separated. The next day, everyone praised Leon for protecting Chihiro which made him grin with a blush trying not to gloat too much. But then during PE, the red head realized that the programmer wasn't happy.

During break, Leon pulled him to a corner. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been happy since the Fair. Did Fukawa scare you that badly or what?"

"It's not that. It's...I feel useless because I couldn't do anything to protect you."

"Is that all? You'll get yur chance next time so brighten up."

Chihiro was surprised by that response. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. If I was in danger and I only had you beside me, I'd feel pretty lucky."

"B-but I can't fight or anything."

"Oowada's teaching you right. If he's not teaching you to fight than what good is he doin'."

"That's not it! He wants me to build some muscle first before I learn to fight so I wouldn't be too fragile."

"So you go do that, and someday, you'll do the same, and I'll always be grateful." The passionate musician patted Chihiro's head with that big grin of his. The youthful male smiled back.

The wind whooshed as there was a moment that was only theirs alone, and a crackling from a SHSL murderer.


	3. Oh dear!

A/N: I don't know if I'm writing Leon right. He's not a total player even if he talks like one so him being in a relationship makes me think he just drops the player façade. I don't know. Someone tell me please.

Oh Dear!

Leon was tickling Chihiro with his beard making the little teen giggle. They were having secret sweet kisses in the library. "Shh. They'll catch us." The athlete warned the smart student thinking that the girl couldn't be any more cuter.

Chihiro giggled. "But you're beard is so ticklish."

Leon gave her another kiss that felt sweet on the lips until it felt warm and the athlete took a little more initiative in the kiss. Chihiro glided her fingers away from the key board as she gave more attention to how nice and soft Leon's own lips felt. They retract for a little to see how the other felt about it to see a smile painted.

They continued to kiss one after the other. Each one becoming more fervently than the last. When Leon felt an strain on his back, he stood up motioning Chihiro to follow but the programmer backs away. "We should be studying!"

"SHHH!" Someone from the other side of a bookshelf shushed them.

"Sorry." Chihiro blushed by the embarrassment.

Leon was confused, but figured that they should be studying. Especially since if he wanted to be a musician, he should have the grades to back him up since he hasn't done anything to prove that he didn't need to like baseball did.

So they studied awkwardly at first until they really got serious about it.

Then the next day after school, Leon was hanging out with Mondo and Kiyotaka at the Hall Monitor's room to study for an exam. Chihiro had a break through in her program that she needed absolute focus on it. Leon was sitting on the edge of the bed while the other two were on the floor surrounded by text books, note books and other materials.

"I feel like Chihiro's hiding something from me." Leon said out of nowhere.

The two passionate teenagers stared wide eyed at him.

"Hiding something? What do you mean?" Ishimaru's words almost stuttered while his face was awkwardly trying not to express guilt. Mondo glared at him for being obvious.

The athlete arched an eyebrow at the suspicious teen but ignored it. He responded, "I mean every time I want to hug her, she gets nervous."

"So?" The gang leader asked.

"Not the usual kind of nervous! I mean, she's scared to hug me! I don't know man. Is it me? Do I look intimidating when I want to hug her or something?" Leon asked honestly for an answer.

The two teens looked at each other and then Mondo responded, "No man, she's just more sensitive than other girls. Give her time."

"..." Leon thought about how it's been a year since they've been going out but reasoned with the answer. "I guess your right, but for once, I like it if she wasn't so cautious around me. I love her-"

"You love her?!" Ishimaru questioned in surprise. Mondo covered his mouth.

"Yeah, I love her. Chihiro's super cute, nice, smart, a great kisser-"

"MMGGHNNGH!" Ishimaru muffled.

"And totally supportive. But if she's always cautious to be around me than maybe I'm not the right guy for her."

"What are you talkin' about?" Mondo questioned.

"I know it's totally lame and one-sided but I really love her and want to hug her and stuff without feeling a barrier around us. It feels like I'm getting a strike for the first time, and it won't stop."

"Why not talk to hi-her about it?" Ishimaru asked after successfully getting Mondo's hand away from him.

"I know! But..." Leon thought about how Chihiro smiles at him and cheers for him while also showing all this cool tech stuff. "What if Chihiro ends up breaking it off because she's not ready to tell me? UGH! I FEEL LIKE THE WORSE!" He lied back down on the bed covering his eyes with his palms.

"Hey, Chihiro wouldn't just break up with you if she loves you too." Mondo responded.

"That is right! The rules to a relationship is absolute devotion, honesty and making babies but that last one is against the rules!" Ishimaru responded with a fist.

Leon removed his hands. "Yeah, maybe your right. We do love each other. Chihiro told you guys that she loves me right?" He sat up to see if they were absolutely honest.

Mondo got up sitting next to him with a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, she tolds us plenty of times. One time she couldn't stop talking about how much she loved you for a whole day. So you two should talk it out."

Leon nodded and felt more confident to have the talk so he decided to do it tonight. He knocked on the door to find it open so let himself in. He realized that his girlfriend was in the shower so he waited on the bed trying to hold that confidence. He looked towards the door several times but then looked back at the shower door to remember why he was here.

Chihiro finished showering and wrapped himself with the towel like a girl. He already had a bundle of his clothes on the sink counter, but then realized that he forgot to get his underwear so walked out of the bathroom to find his boyfriend there. "LEON!"

He hadn't wrapped his towel good so it fell and the teen was too late to get it. Leon's eyes widen by what he saw. Chihiro screamed covering himself. The athlete was shocked. Sakura burst into the room witnessing the scene and then shocked herself.

The athlete jumped off the bed with his arms raised like a criminal. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

The others burst into the room seeing the scene as well. Leon fainted by all the hot air going inside his head by the uncontrollable shock. His girlfriend was a he.

He then abruptly sat up when he came back from the dead of shocks. Mondo and Ishimaru were present.

"So you woke up." Mondo told him.

"...Chi-Chihiro! He's a guy! He's a guy! OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN KISSING A GUY THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"Please insist in stop shouting! We are still prohibited from disturbing the peace!" Ishimaru told him.

Mondo sighed. "Chihiro's a guy. Everyone in our class knew."

"E-everyone..."

"Yes." Ishimaru responded. "Everyone but you knew of his secret because he was afraid that you would freak out."

"Freak out? I'm defintely freaking out! Sh-HE's been lying to me this whole time!"

"So what're ya gonna do about it?" Mondo questioned. Leon was silent with slight confusion. "I mean our friendship wouldn't change if you want to break up with him because he should've been honest with you in the first place so I don't blame ya, but be easy on him. He cried all night when you figured out his secret."

"He cried?"

Ishimaru nodded. "After Sakura took you to the infirmary, Chihiro was shaken with tears and kept saying that you would hate him now."

"I wouldn't hate him. I'm shock, yeah, but I don't hate him..." Leon thought about their relationship. This whole time Chihiro was a guy and that explained the hug and kissing situation, but to think that he told everyone but him...because he was afraid that he wouldn't love him anymore. Sounds familiar but in Chihiro's case it was too much for Leon to take in.

Like he thought about their future together. Children and all, you know, that straight people could do, but then there had to be alterations depending on his choice.

He needed time to think but then there were classes but Chihiro didn't show up. Everyone avoided looking at him out of guilt since it was a one year lie.

Leon was too worked up so went to the baseball field batting a few balls to release the stress and take his mind off his problem for a while. Each one was a home run as it went pass the fence.

Maizono entered the field. "Hey!"

Leon glanced at her and then batted another home run. "Hey."

"So Chihiro's a guy."

"And you and the other guys knew all along."

"It wasn't hard since he couldn't go in the girl's locker room without a special pass. Togami discovered through Fukawa. Celestia told Yamada who told Hagakure and Naegi by accident. You know he only did it because he loves you. He's still crying in his room."

"What do you expect me to do? I'm not even sure what sexuality that makes me! I know I'm not gay!" He stopped batting finally seeing eye to eye with the girl he once flirted with.

"But do you love Chihiro?"

"...Yeah, but one year? How long was he going to hide this from me? Was he never going to tell me and then break it off when we graduated?"

"You know Chihiro's not capable of hurting someone like that. He literally wouldn't kill a mosquito!"

Leon looked away with a frustrated sighed. He shooked his head as he looked at the ground beneath him.

The pop idol sighed. "The Leon I know doesn't hesitate on what his heart wants. That's what made you unique."

That made the future musician look up at her and then grinned with a short soft laugh. "You're right. You're damn right about that! Thanks Maizono!" He hugged her and then ran off towards Chihiro's room. Ishimaru tried to stop him from running in his halls but Mondo held him back recognizing that look.

"Chihiro!" Leon banged on his door. "Chihiro! I need to talk to you! I love you! I don't care that you're a guy! I love you! I love how you laugh! I love how you smile! I love all the awesome things you do on computer and stuff! Chihiro?"

"Leon?"

The red head turned around to see the programmer standing there surprised. "Chihiro!" He just grabbed him and kissed him. Chihiro was stunned and continued to hold that stunned expression until Leon backed away. "Did you hear all that corny stuff I said?"

"Yes. You still love me? After what you saw?"

"I'm actually still freaking out about it, but hell if I'm gonna hand you over to some other clueless guy!"

"You're not mad?"

"Ah, I was at first because we've been going out for a year and everyone knew before me so you can't blame me, but then I figured that we could work it out."

"Are you sure that you don't want more time to think about it?" Chihiro was still unsure if Leon was sane at the moment. He was then taken into a close intimate hug.

The red head grinned down at him. "And let you think that you're practically single? No way! You're a guy and that changes a lot becuz I imagined our lives together after graduation in a total cheesy way, but I figured now that I'm just happy to be with you." He blushed. "I don't know how to say this without sounding absolutely corny."

Chihiro smiled with relief. "You don't need to say anymore Leon! I love you too." The teen hugged the male without any caution anymore.

Ishimaru and Mondo with the rest watched them with cameras. It was all sweet until they start making out and Chihiro jumped up wrapping his legs around Leon's body. The Hall Monitor came to the rescue, and the couple were ashamed for their acts for a few days.


	4. Romeo and Juliet Act 1

Romeo Montague - Leon, Juliet Capulet - Chihiro, Prince Escalus - Naegi, Count Paris - Togami, Mercutio - Mondo, Benvolio - Hagakure, Tybalt - Ishimaru, Lady Capulet - Celestia, The Nurses - Asahina and Sakura, Friar John - Mukuro, Friar Laurence -Junko and Capulet - Yamada

Romeo and Juliet

Act 1

In the middle of a party, Togami, one of Prince Naegi's relatives, asked Sir Hifumi Capulet a question that became more of a statement. "I want to marry your daughter."

The drunken Yamada laughed and then snapped into seriousness. "If you wish to marry my daughter than you must wait until her fifteenth birthday!"

"Are you serious? We are in the age where people die stupidly."

"Nonsense! Enjoy your youth as a bachelor Count Togami, and so my fair daughter, Chihiro will be yours!"

"Fine. I only want to marry her because of her upper status."

"How nice." Lady Celestia Capulet said from across the room with a smile having heard the rumors of Paris's proposal for her daughter who was in fact a boy. Chihiro wanted to be a female so his parents allowed him. Her daughter was talking with Nurse Asahina while Nurse Sakura was keeping an eye on any rough housing. "Chihiro, I think it is time that you think about marriage."

"Marriage?" The young male blushed.

"Right, Count Togami wants to marry you! He is very handsome indeed!" Asahina said convincingly.

"Um... He's..." He took a look at the blonde. "He is attractive but he's too high status for me."

"Whatever do you mean?" Celestia questioned.

Chihiro was unsure of how to say this without being hypocritical about it. "I mean he's very harsh to people."

"You have to be harsh in order to make people do as they are told. Right Nurse Asahina and Sakura?" The mother asked the nurses who agreed.

Sakura added, "It is important to be married in order to uphold your family name."

"But I'm a boy."

"Yes, but adoption is always an option!" Asahina reasoned. "I heard that Count Togami has been seeing someone else but no one knows who!"

"She must be certainly beautiful to have gotten Count Togami's attention." Celestia claimed.

Chihiro was still unsure about this because marriage was important but then he wanted to marry for love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mondo and Hagakure were at the village's street market on their turf while Prince Naegi was being escorted with his guards through the village knowing of the feud between the Capulet and Montague and pleaded Mondo and Togami to not chose sides, but failed as a result.

Leon came walking with his hands behind his back with a sly grin on his face.

"Whatcha grinning about?" Mondo questioned.

"Guess what's happenin' tonight dudes! PARTY!" He revealed three masks.

"Hey, you're not talking about the Capulet mask party tonight. Right Leon-chi?" Hagakure knew Leon since they were young hoping one day he didn't have a devil dare plan that would get them in trouble.

"You know it!" Why does he even try.

"Are you serious Leon-chi? They'll kill us on the spot if they knew we were crashing their party!"

"Don't sweat it! It's a mask party! Who's gonna notice?" Who would not notice a teen with red hair and a beard, a guy with the largest pompadour in the village and an older guy with the crazy dreads? "Maybe we do need to do more than just put on a mask."

So that night Mondo had his pompadour put down and tied back disguising his black hair. Despite his old fashion clothing, he still stood out very manly and mysteriously by his masquerade mask that had given him most of the attention from the females. Hagakure took over the food table and convincing some guys to go somewhere to smoke magic weed. He disguised himself through bunning his dreads down and putting on a full mask.

Leon on the other hand decided to just wear a mask with no other changes and was looking for the cutest girl in the room. It was a mask party but the mask doesn't hide the smoking bodies in the room.

There was only thing that could ruin them and that was Kiyotaka Capulet, Chihiro's cousin, who had keen observation skills. He was able to distinguish people despite their masks. Mondo had that covered and became a distraction for the cousin to go somewhere else privately.

Everyone was blissfully dancing, chatting or going somewhere else privately. Leon hoped to do the same when his eyes were placed one a person that accidentally had the mask fall. Chihiro was trying to avoid Count Togami because he really didn't like being in his intimidating presence.

A woman who had too much to drink accidentally pulled off her mask. The Montague swore he had not seen a teen who made him stop and try to remember how to breathe. Leon quickly snatched the mask to be on his knees in front of the fair beauty.

Chihiro gasped recognizing that reddish orange beard and reckless hair anywhere. "Leon Montague?"

"You recognize me?"

"You-you're not very hard to distinguish." Chihiro responded shocked. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but my father will kill you if he knew you were here."

"It was worth it to know how beautiful you are." Leon winked. The drunken woman suddenly almost tips over them. Annoyed, the red head took the brunette by the hand. "Come with me." They entered a secret room behind curtains lucky to have disappeared before Sir Capulet got up to make his party speech of good cheer.

"Sir Montague,"

"You may call me Leon."

"Leon, please leave. I wish you no harm."

"I'm invincible beautiful."

"I'm serious Leon."

"Right, sorry. But let me just speak from my heart first. Okay?"

"Oh..." Chihiro felt his curiosity take the best of him despite hearing the rumors of Leon's lecherous ways with other girls. "Alright, but please be quick."

Leon smiled at that removing his mask and bending on one knee. He holds her hand and was ready to say something but was silent when Chihiro's vivid brown eyes stares down at him. He had flirted with many girls mastering the right words to say, but everything he thought of became too cheap. "I'm sorry." He stood up. "I guess I have nothing to say."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. I talked to a lot of beautiful girls before but now I have nothing to say."

"Is this another of those lines of yours?"

"No, but I do give off the reputation of a lady's man so I don't blame you if you don't believe me."

"I do not know the answer to that, but we are sworn enemies Leon by our families' hatred for each other."

"You can't actually believe that do you. If my dad hates your dad then that's there problem. Your cousin is a real stickler, if you don't mind me saying that is."

"Not at all. Stickler is a nicer word compared to the others I hear."

"I guess that's true. Anyway, you look like a pretty cool chick to me. I'd like to meet you again."

"Oh no, you shouldn't."

"Why? Do you hate me for being a Montague?"

"No! It's not that! You look pretty cool to me too, but if what you feel is that forbidden feeling, I should put your mind in peace with my secret. Though I fear that you would not keep that secret with just you alone."

"I will! I damn my soul to Hell if I were to tell another soul."

"...Okay. I am a boy."

"...So you wear girl's clothing because you identify yourself as a girl or you just like to wear dresses?"

"I-It's so I didn't have to be pressured into being a man. I was very fragile and my mother told me that I could escape by pretending to be a girl so here I am. Strange isn't it."

"Hm?" The red head shrugged. "You're still beautiful. Do you also like guys?"

"Ye-yes, but that is against the law."

"Don't sweat it. Prince Naegi plans on banishing that law once he's king and all."

"You're not bothered by this?"

"I've met guys who wore drag before and we haven't had a problem, so relax. I won't tell anyone."

Chihiro sighed with relief. "You're different than I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"Someone rude and a flirt from what the rumors told me." Chihiro responded honestly feeling a bit guilty.

"What else?" Leon was a bit ticked off but the flirt wasn't really a lie so wanted to know more since he knew that there was one rumor he definitely liked.

"They're not really nice."

"I can take it."

"Okay, they say that you're a momma's boy, a fool, a wolf in shepherd's clothing, rotten fruit hanging on a dead tree, a gay closet case,"

"That last one isn't really a lie." The red head approached him took his hand and kissed it. Chihiro felt a nice shiver up his spine. "What else do they say?" He questioned in a sweet tone.

"Tha-that you are a great kisser." Chihiro felt his hand caress his cheek. He closes his eyes as their lips finally touched and then untouched. "You're lips are soft."

"Most lips are."

"But yours is the first to touch mine. Was I horrible?"

"No. You were, you were really good. May I kiss you again."

"May I kiss you as well."

"As many as you wish."

"Chihiro Capulet!" Nurse Asahina and Sakura came in.

"Nurse Asahina! Sakura!"

"Lady Capulet is looking for you." Sakura told him.

"I'm sorry. I.." Chihiro looked back to see that Leon disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" The ogre questioned protectively.

"No. I only needed time to be alone. Parties are overwhelming."

"Then you can go to your room. Everyone would understand!" Asahina told him.

"You're right. Silly me." Chihiro decided that he did need to go to his room and hopefully not see Count Togami on the way.


	5. Romeo and Juliet Act 2

Romeo and Juliet Act 2

Leon wanted to see Chihiro one more time before the night was over so snuck into the garden. He had Hagakure to tell him where it was through some stoners. He hoped to the stars that he found the right balcony.

Chihiro entered the balcony with a worried expression. He placed her elbows against the stone with his jaw against his palms. A heavy sigh filled the silent night while the stars were twinkling above him. He watches the sky with a need. "I once heard of a poem about star-crossed lovers meant to be together despite the recklessness of their behavior. I dreamed of love. Now that I feel it, I'm frightened because he is a Montague. Why must my first love be a Montague?" Chihiro steps back from the balcony placing a fist on his chest while still staring at the stars. "Someone so rash and bold with his actions, but honest and...understanding. It is my name that makes us enemies and I wish it wasn't so. I do not wish to bring conflict among anyone but my heart wants to leap out of him. Is this meant to be or the devil's doing?"

"If it was thy devil's doing, I'd bathe myself in holy water to prove my pure love for you!" Leon said.

Chihiro gasped. "What are you doing there?"

"I wanted to see you one more time before I leave!"

"By stalking me?"

"No!" He climbed up the tree to sit on the balcony. "I was gonna say hi but then I heard you talking about how bashing good looking I am."

"I didn't say you were good looking."

"But you think I am right?" He winked flirtingly at him. "And may I say that I have not met someone so sweet and smart as you."

"Thank you, but you must leave or else you will be killed."

"It's just the two of us, and I have also fallen in love with you." Leon gently cupped the teen's cheeks and kisses him sweetly. Chihiro giggles. "Why does thou laugh?"

"I'm sorry. Your beard tickled my chin. I must admit that you truly stand out with your friends. That's how I recognized you immediately. Must you be colorful to be in your presence?"

"Nah, I'm cool with anyone who isn't a complete jerk or anything. I honestly find this whole family feud stupid."

"So do I. It's horrible to be separated from others. Especially those who learn to hate just for the sake of their family. I've been taught many times to hate a Montague."

"And I've been taught to hate a Capulet, but all those lessons dissipate."

They both laughed softly at the stupidity of hate between their families, and spoke throughout the night.

Asahina and Sakura were close by listening to them. "Are you sure that it's a good thing to let them get close to each other?"

"The feud between the families are between the parents and the parents alone. The youth should not be embittered by a hate that is not their own." The nurse responded. They were worried of the results to this, but they understood that it was a good thing that a Capulet and Montague could get along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Junko, the Friar, was busy with pretending to read the bible while drinking the wine. "Friar Junko!" Leon bursted into the monastery. The woman almost dropped the cup of wine but dropped the book to the floor and just left it there. She stood up showing a face of grace.

"What is it Leon?" She questioned.

"I have fallen in love with the most beautiful creature!"

The woman arched an eyebrow by the last three words. She may be wearing dirty brown robes but she was still working it. "In love?"

"Heavenly yes! We talked all night about our lives and dreams and wow, I never felt a connection so deeply as this!"

"Who is this person?"

"I will tell you but you must promise not to tell anyone!"

"I'm a Friar. What stays in the monastery, stays in the monastery." She had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Her name is Chihiro Capulet." Leon promised not to tell others about the gender.

"A Capulet?"

"You heard me right!"

"But..." Junko saw where this could be going. She smirked. "Yes, but you know what's the best thing to do now."

"Buy her favorite flowers? She loves orchids."

"Nope. You two should get married! You know like YOLO!" Junko realized that she almost slipped out of character so straightened up and cleared her throat. "I mean that there are the rumors that Count Togami is planning on marrying her, and it's a sin to have an affair outside of marriage. Will her holy heart take the pressure of responsibility and love?"

"She told me about that. She's gonna say no to the marriage, and hope that in the future that they'll accept us."

"...That's very optimistic of her."

"Yeah, she's so cute like that. Anyway, just wanted to tell ya since yur one of the people I can trust. See ya!"

Junko grimaced when the teen ran. Mukuro entered. "Junko?"

"Do you hear that Mukuro?"

"No?"

"Listen carefully. I think the Lord is speaking to me. Gwahahahahaha!"

That night, Leon snuck to the balcony again to meet his new boyfriend to speak words of love, truth and kisses no other could give so sweetly. The cool nights could not break the warmth in their chests flowing throughout their body. The nights did continue and some nights, Chihiro would be terribly worried about how long these blissful nights could continue. Leon would coax him, but was also afraid of the night they won't be able to see each other if something happen to the other or their family wouldn't accept them if they knew.

"I love you Leon." Chihiro told him softly while it rained outside. Leon was allowed inside his room onto his bed. The door was locked and blocked by a chair not that it could stop someone like Sakura but it was comforting.

"I love you too." Leon told him softly back.

"Will you be here tomorrow night?"

"Yes." They snuggled in each other's arms. Leon waited until Chihiro fell asleep before slipping through the night.

One day, Mondo and Hagakure was a bit bothered by knew of Leon's love affair with Chihiro, but after many nights, they began to worry too. They stood at the streets at their turf again wondering where Leon could've gone to since it was day time.

"Hey, do you feel like something terrible is gonna happen?" Mondo questioned.

"Ah, don't go saying weird things like that! But yeah, I feel it too, but I know what's gonna cheer you up!" Hagakure grinned.

"What?"

The male took out a piece of paper. "Kiyotaka-chi sent Leon-chi a letter challenging him to a duel! Turns out he finally saw Leon-chi go up the balcony while he was on his patrol!"

"How is that suppose to cheer me up! What if he told his family?!"

"But it said in the end that he won't tell unless he shows up for the duel."

"Tell me that sooner!" Mondo roared scaring poor Hagakure. He took the paper. "I'll give him his duel right here!"

"Are you sure you wanna do that Mondo-chi? He is your-"

The teen snapped him a dirty look that shut the friend's mouth. Again, it was against the law for males to be in a relationship until Naegi will take rule. For now, all homosexual relationships were to remain secret.

While they were leaving for the duel, Leon and Chihiro were together secretly going to the Friar's place for more time alone. The red head got to ask Asahina and Sakura to let Chihiro sneak out. Chihiro had told the nurses before and they confessed of knowing all along and support them.

"Chihiro, this is Friar Junko." Leon introduced his love to the woman who contained her charming personality.

"It's nice to meet you."

"I-it's nice to meet you too. Leon told me that you got him out of lots of trouble by hiding him here."

"Yes. He stumbled upon my monastery during one of his games that went too far, so I gave him sanctuary. Here all your secrets are saved under the Lord's oath. I will leave you too for now."

"Thanks again Junko!"

"Anytime!" The woman exited from the room to see that Friar Mukuro arrived. "Did you do it?"

The woman nodded sadly. "Yes."

"Perfect! Gwuhahahahaha!"

Chihiro and Leon sat down on the bench of the room. "Are you sure we should talk in such a holy place?"

"Yeah, no one judges us here so we can just be ourselves. Plus I wanted to give you something." Leon took out a ring.

"Leon!"

"I know you can't wear it in public so I made it into a necklace." He showed the beautiful lace that held the ring. He got of the bench getting on one knee. "Our lives are too young and unpredictable so I want you to know that I'm serious."

"Leon..." Chihiro was shocked not expecting this at all. Leon removed the lace and then took his hand was taken to feel the cool feel of the ring sliding through his petite ring finger making him shiver. A kiss was put upon the jewelery.

"It's a little loose but maybe in time it'll fit you perfectly." Leon told him. Chihiro stared at how the golden ring glimmered by the sunlight.

"How were you able to afford this?"

"Friends with a jewelry keeper, and my friends kinda help me get the money to get this. Look, I got one too." He pulled out the lace that held the ring. He then removed Chihiro's ring to return to being a necklace to be placed around his lover's neck. "Always keep it with you."

"I will!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Crapalot, I got your fighting right here!" Mondo shouted across the yard of a random place.

Kiyotaka with his peers behind him turned to him. "Denied! I informally called out Sir Leon Montague to a duel between men! If he was a man, he would face me himself!"

"Well, he's busy so you'll have to deal with me!"

"Y-you?!" The Capulet was confused because the two had spent nights together smothered in the hot mess of their love on each other's sheets to the brink of physical satisfaction. The way Mondo was very demanding and the young man was willing to please as he was being breached from within and then staining his essence among those sheets whilst the teen above him would sometimes spill that essence within the tight breaches that had locked him deeply.

And then he saw a scheming wink from Mondo meaning that this was all an act to fortify their straightness. Understanding he withdrew his sword. "So shall it be!"

"Get ready to get bent!"

The two locked into sword battle that was convincingly daring as they began to cut strips of their clothes. The Capulet tried to hide his blush when his sword had cut downward of the male's tunic which revealed a muscular body that had the other men surrounding them envious and bothered.

Leon finally appeared having heard the commotion. "What's going on?" He asked Hagakure.

"I don't know. It looks like a strip tease and a fight."

"A fight?" Leon looks at the battle to see Mondo half naked and sexy while Kiyotaka was red and looked like he was losing the fight since he couldn't stop staring at Mondo's muscles of glory!

Leon saw the prince coming towards them. "Hey guys! Quit it!" He accidentally trips by thin air and pushed Mondo on top of Kiyotaka.

Red flooded the scene as their was a dreaded piercing moment through Leon's fault.

Mondo's lips had landed upon Kiyotaka's. Sealing a kiss that had them red to the tip of their ears. Everyone felt a bit of dread when the prince arrived.

"Prince Naegi! This is not what it looks like! I swear!" Mondo yelled.

"He is right! It was an accident!" The Capulet agreed.

"I do not know what you are talking about but I am not here for you." The prince looked to Leon. "Leon Montague, you are here by arrested for the death of a Capulet."


	6. Romeo and Juliet Act 3

Romeo and Juliet Part 3

Leon stood behind a podium trying to stay calm in front of the prince and the crowd. Naegi started the trial. "Leon Montague, you were arrested for the death of a servant of the Capulet."

"That's bullcrap!" Mondo growled.

"Please, Leon didn't do it!" Leon's mother cried out.

There was a break out of shouts.

"Silence!" Naegi shouted having the room silent. "We will hear from the witness first."

"HE DID IT!" A woman screeched drowning in her tears. She approached the middle of the court having a finger point accusingly at Leon. "HE DID IT! I saw him! I saw him with a sword in his hand attack him! Attack him like a vicious monster in the night!"

"That's a lie!" Chihiro shouted. There was a stunned silence as eyes were on the young Capulet. "Leon would never do a thing!"

"And why do you say that?" The woman in tears questioned. "Did you witness the crime?!"

"N-no."

"Then why do you defy me?! Did you know where he was the night before?!"

Chihiro was unsure of how to answer. Leon knew this was bad because his lover would be thrown into the murder. "I DID IT!" Another stunned silence as eyes diverted back to Leon. "I did it."

"See! He tells the truth! Execute him!" There was an outcry again on the sentence and beliefs. Leon didn't care what anyone was screaming for. He just looked at Chihiro and gave his best 'It's alright' smile. The young Capulet fell to tears.

"SILENCE!" Prince Naegi shouted having the court quiet down. "By law a person should be executed for the death of another but by the word of the family."

"He had no family." Celestia stated. "So Leon's sentence relies on us does it not?"

"Yes. Yes it does." Prince Naegi was as worried of the sentence as the others.

The woman of Capulet glanced at her son and then Leon. She smiled. "Banishment."

"WHAT?!" The tearful woman screeched. There was another outcry, but then it didn't matter as the knights grabbed Leon and sent him onto a horse behind the rider to be bought far away from the village forever.

Chihiro ran out the court to watch his true love shrink until he disappeared from his sight.

Later at the Capulet house, the young Capulet was given horrid news. "I will not marry him!" He cried out at his mother. "I do not love Togami! I love Leon! Leon is my true love, and I will not betray him!"

"You do not have a choice Chihiro." Celestia caressed his cheek. "After what has happened, we need to uphold the family name and you marrying Paris will accomplish that."

"I rather die before betraying him!" Chihiro ran out of the house.

"Chihiro!" Asahina shouted for him but Celestia stopped them.

"He will be back. He may have gained courage from this fiasco but he is still a good boy at heart." The woman told the nurses.

Chihiro had ran away to where Friar Junko was. "Friar Junko!" He hugged her not seeing the disgust in her face. "Something terrible has happened! Leon has been banished!"

She pretended to gasp. "This is terrible!"

"And I am to be wed tomorrow! I cannot! I just can't! If only we have wedded before God so it would not be so!"

"Chihiro calm down." Junko told her gently. "I have a plan to make this all better."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. Friar Mukuro." She called to the other who gave her a closed tube of clear liquid placing it in the young Capulet's hands and closing it. "This drug will make you fall into a deep sleep as if you were dead. They will put you into the grave house of the Capulet where I will message Leon to take you and you two will run away together, and everyone would think grave robbers stole you so no one would think to look for Leon to look for you."

"But...I will no longer see my family or friends in the end." Chihiro clenched the tube.

"Life is full of tough decisions isn't it, but at least you will have your man, and live a hate-free life together. No longer having to be concern about your family's stupid rivalry."

"That...does sound nice."

"It is, and Leon will always love you forever and ever."

"How are you so sure?" Chihiro looked into the eyes of the demon.

Junko smiled sweetly at him. "Because he told you so himself." She lightly tugged the necklace with the engagement ring out of the male's dress. "Would you rather wear this in your finger or another ring without any love or meaning whatsoever? The choice is yours."

Chihiro faced the dilemma and decided to think it over at her room. On her knees on her bed with only the candle lit, the young Capulet stared at the tube thinking it was a drug. He took out the top and felt his heart pounding erratically as he fantasized two separate lives. "I..." Tears fell down. "I..." The tube approached his lips. "I...I'm sorry Leon." He closed it and put the tube away in the drawer. "I can't." He sobbed. "I can't do this to my family. Please understand." He held the ring tightly to his chest as his heart broke when he chose to betray him. Just like Celestia said, he was a good boy at heart.

The next day, Chihiro was wearing a wedding dress in a room for the bride. He stared at himself in the mirror seeing a hideous creature. He couldn't stop himself from crying again. The other women in the room left to give her space some knowing the real reason why while others made up their assumptions.

Then there was a knock on the window. Chihiro looked towards the sound pulling the curtains away to see Leon holding himself at the ledge. "Le-! Leon." He quickly opened it taking the red head into his arms. Leon kissed him as if they haven't seen each other in ages. "I thought you were banished."

"I am. I was given the news by Friar Junko that you died, so I had Mondo and Hagakure help me in to see if that was true. But instead I find something worse."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't do that to my family."

"Hey, I understand. I'm just glad that you are safe." Leon comforted him but Chihiro still felt guilty.

"I do not wish to be wed."

"Then come with me."

"What?"

"Let's get out of here and start a new life." Leon had one foot on the window and a hand stretched out to him.

"But I can't abandon everyone!"

"And I don't want to be without you or wedded to a man who will never love you."

"But if he were to be different,"

"I will respect your decision." Leon stood before him with a hurt but honest face.

"You'd allow me to be wed to someone else."

"Hell no! But I get it that running away wouldn't be easy for you and there's a lot of hard obstacles to overcome starting a new life. WIth you, it would be worth it. But if you truly don't want to be with me, I won't force you."

"Oh Leon..."

"Chihiro?" Sakura knocked on the door.

"In a minute!" The bride to be responded.

Leon held onto Chihiro's shoulders. "This is your last chance. No pressure."

"I love you Leon."

"And I love you too."

Chihiro was hesitant of what else to say. There was another knock from Celestia. "Chihiro, it's time." The young Capulet looked at the door and then back at Leon. "Chihiro? Chihiro are you in there?" Celestia opened the door and found the room to be empty and a window opened. "Oh my." She walked towards the window to see her son riding behind the banished boy. "It looks like my child had disobeyed me for the first time." She smiled. "Nurse Sakura and Asahina prepare another bride."

"Lady Capulet, did you know this would happen?" Asahina asked.

"I had a feeling it would. It was a good thing I adopted another child who would uphold the Capulet name while Montague lost their only son to continue their lineage in our great village." She continued to smile throughout the day.

Friar Junko heard of Chihiro disappearing on the day of the wedding. "Jeeze, such a waste of good poison! One sip and she would've been dead in a second! So boring! Let's start a war!"

Epilogue

In France, Togami was spending the holidays with his wife, Fukawa and their children. Right now they were viewing the sights inside a carriage until their was an abrupt stop having the horses neigh. Annoyed, he stepped outside to find out that it was a ball on the road that stopped them.

"Sorry!" A feminine looking male apologized. One look and he immediately knew who he was. "My husband hit it too hard again."

"Hmph. It's quite alright. Just keep your balls to yourself from now on." Togami returned to the carriage.

"Who was that?" Fukawa asked.

"Peasants." Togami responded and took a second look at the feminine male returning to her red headed husband surrounded by children. He decided to never speak a word of them again.

The End


End file.
